ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
Heredity: The Best of Ryuga
Heredity: The Best of... is a compilation album by Canadian death metal band Ryuga. Confirmed by frontman Jude Lizowski, the entire album will be released as a three-disc CD: one containing songs from Into the Eyes of Bloodclotting, Night Spider, and Coagulation, a second disc featuring songs from both The GateKeeper and Kvarn (also including three new songs), and a DVD disc that includes a couple of the fourth season episodes from A Farce of Ryuga and eight music videos. This CD/DVD was released through Century Media Records on July 5, 2011, having overwhelmingly positive reception: critics such as Alternative Press ''praised this compilation as for having every song from the first five studio albums, and even ''Fangoria liked how the three new tracks, while original, each blended in genre-wise, from the goregrind-influenced first album, to the deathcore-themed second, fourth, and the Solifugid EP, and the more progressive/death metal-bearing thrid and five albums. This album's cover was photographed by ~Pischanskaya Track List Chapter One: The Beginning of Insane Death 1. "Pillaged in Fire" - 5:28 2. "The Hammer of Anubius" - 5:04 3. "Blood Harvest" - 15:08 4. "Electricity Nova" - 2:14 5. "Bloodclotted Sea" - 4:41 6. "Infinite Power" - 4:55 7. "Rotting to the Floor" - 3:30 8. "House of the Forgotten" - 4:02 9. "Icarus vs. Apollo: Part I" - 3:39 10. "Luxord: Guardian of the Storm" - 8:04 11. "Silmestra: Goddess of the Sea" - 8:04 12. "Hermia: Goddess of the Air" - 2:45 13. "Stabbed Inwards the Neck" - 6:30 14. "Lal Mirch: Lord of the Mist, Rain, and Cloud" - 5:23 15. "Live, Live, Live!" - 2:20 16. "Horseman" - 3:40 17. "Wars" - 3:14 18. "The Use of Direction" - 5:04 19. "Survivor" - 8:31 20. "Three Birds, An Army, A Machine, The Funeral" - 4:21 21. "The Darkest of Days" - 2:27 22. "Hunters" - 5:58 23. "It's the End!" - 4:40 24. "Broken, Wounded Knee" - 11:24 25. Meecrombia: Pt. I" - 7:02 26. Meecrombia: Pt. II" - 1:14 Chapter Two: The Poison Mist ~ A Decaying Soul 27. "Portals" - 3:08 28. "Monomation" - 9:31 29. "GateKeeper Chapter I: The End" - 10:52 30. "Atrophitation" - 5:32 31. "The Fortress" - 9:05 32. "GateKeeper Chapter II: The Final Battle" - 11:37 33. "The Stains of Yubel" - 4:04 34. "Asleep in the Shadow" - 8:31 35. "Soul" - 5:59 36. "Evolutions" - 2:38 37. "Welcome to the New Future" - 1:05 38. "One Side Zero" - 4:07 39. "If I'm Desperate, Will Venus Die?" - 5:58 40. "Cold Nightmare" - 3:14 41. "The Night that Stood Still..." - 9:11 42. "City to the Future" - 4:40 43. "Totgeburt in Rohrenjeans" - 6:01 44. "The Baron" - 11:08 45. "Interlude" - 2:02 46. "Death Mask Apathy" - 16:34 47. "The Baron II: My Final Fiasco" - 10:45 48. "Seeing With your Eyes Closed (God Saviour)" - 3:35 49. "Supreme Laser Gun" - 7:22 50. "Flawless Construction of a Widower" - 3:44 51. "The End of Life" - 00:49 52. "Red Moon Suicide" - 4:02 53. "The Thrones of Cthulu" - 8:58 54. "Giga Buster" - 3:44 Chapter Three: Heredity *"Legend of a Cuntsickle" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 1 *"I'll Take a Potato Chip, and Damn Well Eat It!" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 5 *"Bieber Huntin' Season" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 11 *"Walmart is Queef" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 9 *"Spider-Jonesy" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 13 *"The Brutality of the Ryuga Spring Breakdown Two Hour Special" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 23 *"The Brutality of the Ryuga Spring Breakdown Two Hour Special Part Two: The Conclusion!" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 24 *"Revenge of the Nerds V: Jude vs. The Nerds" - A Farce of Ryuga: Season 4, Episode 22 *"Horseman" - Official music video (Jonas Akerlund) *"Down to a Sunless Sea" - Official music video (Popcore) *"One Side Zero" - Official music video (DJ Cosgrove) *"Supreme Laser Beam" - Official music video (Bloody Disgusting) *"Soul" - Official music video (Micha Bernadat) *"The Darkest of Days" - Official music video (Jonas Akerlund) *"Atrophitation" - Official music video (Scott Hansen) *"Totgeburt in Rohrenjeans" - Official music video (Darren Doane) ﻿ Other Information Genre: Melodic Death Metal, Progressive Metal, 8-Bit, Nintendocore, Mathcore. Release Date: July 5, 2011 (WW) Engineer: Jamie King ("Red Moon Suicide", "The Thrones of Cthulu", "Giga Buster") Mixing: Tue Madsen